Shanghaied and Gary Takes a Bath (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Shanghaied"'' |- |'Directed by' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Atrist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Gary Takes a Bath"'' |- |'Directed by' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Patchy, Narrator, Gary, Bosun Mate |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Brian Doyle Murray' |Flying Dutchman |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Potty |- |'Sara Paxton' |Kid Fish |- |'Jonathan Silsby' |Puppeteer |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster |- |'Amanda Bynes' |Amanda |- |'Sean Dempsey' |Kid #1 |- |'Merriwether Williams' |Subliminal Message Girl |- |'Extras' |Catherine Simmonds Erik Wiese Sean Dempsey Dave Torres Anne Michaud Cameron Baity Lolee Aries Timothy J. Borquez Jim Leber Faust Pierfederici Lynn Hobson Alex Gordon Mr. Lawrence Alan Brownstein Megan Brown Karen Shaffer Eric Freeman Teale Reon Wang Heather Martinez Jay Lender Elise McCollum Tom Yasumi Todd White Brian Robitaille Sam Henderson Keith Dickens Tom Kenny Rowan Atkinson Caleb Meurer Vincent Guisetti Eric Stanton |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistants' |Elise McCollum Nathan Johnson |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Audio Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'EMR Editor' |Brian Arnold |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editors' |Brian Robitaille Heather Adams Chris Mitchell |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Kurt Dumas Chris Headrick Tim Parsons |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Craig McCracken Maxwell Atoms |- |'Prop Designers' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron Marty Warner Andy Clark |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta Soonjin Mooney Heather Martinez Heath Cecere |- |'Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger Bob Boyle Jay Lender Andrew Overtoom |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence Helen Kalafatic Carolyn Lawrence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Nicolas R. Jennings Mr. Lawrence Donna Castricone |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |Steven Kellams |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Eric Stanton |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Steven Kellams Stephen Christian Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |June Bliss Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Final Checkers' |Karen Shaffer Holly Flocked Bob Hathcock Rich Fields Starks Hathcock |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequences |- |'Consulting Producer' |Mark Osborne |- |'Production Supervisor' |Stuart Zwagil |- |'Floor Producer' |Nunzio Fazio |- |'Line Producer' |Patty Hanton |- |'Wardrobe' |Teri Valazza |- |'Assistant Prop Master' |Heidi Grapentine-Boyle |- |'Makeup' |Suzi Pannenbacker |- |'Special Effects' |Dennis Petersen |- |'Special Prop Makers' |Cameron Baity Morgan Hay Kathleen Lolley Jonathon Silsby Rebecca Stillman |- |'Lighting Designer' |Dennis Rudge |- |'Gaffer' |Earl Woody |- |'Best Boy Electric' |Phil Allard |- |'Board Operator' |Rob Dick |- |'Electrician' |Robert Lackey |- |'Key Grip' |Vic Price |- |'Best Boy Grip' |Doug Henri |- |'Grip' |Steve Price |- |'Grip' |Budd Balani |- |'Video Control' |Andy Dickerman |- |'Camera/Jib Operator' |Ray Gonzalez |- |'Camera Utility' |David Charles |- |'Audio Mixer' |Steve Kadas |- |'A2' |Ray Peart |- |'Set Designer' |Josee Lemonnier |- |'Art Director' |Desma Murphy |- |'Set Decorator' |Claire Kaufman |- |'Script Supervisor' |Kathy Giangregorio |- |'Set Dressers' |Walt Strom Michael Triant |- |'Lead Man' |Ne'e Le'au |- |'Craft Service' |Carol Kitinski |- |'Production Assistant' |Budd Renna |- |'Still Photographer' |Brian Capener |- |'Opening Animation by' |Nick Animation Studios |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber Justin Smith |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Wendi McNeese Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Machine Room Engineer' |Michael Petak |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Oracle Post Sound Effects by' |Jimmy Lifton Paulette Lifton D.J. Lynch Vincent Guisetti Aron Tanchum |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound Sueprvision' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE-CAS Tom Syslo |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez Jeff Hutchins Michael Geisler |- |'Sound Mixer" |Brad Brock |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Tony Ostyn Jason Freedman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Doug Andorka Krandal Crews |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert David Torres Noel Vought Krickett Jones Monette Holderer |- |'Track Reading' |Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Eban Schletter |- |'Additional Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Margaret Hou |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hollywood Digital Pacifica Sound Group Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Big Star Enterprise, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Producers Library Service Energy Film -Getty Images Corbis |- |"The Amanda Show" Courtesy of |Nickelodeon |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Nicholas R. Jennings Alan Brownstein Steve Hillenburg Don Newhouse McDonalds, inc. Nickelodeon Studios Mark Osborne Derek D. Drymon Elise McCollum Michelle Bryan "The Amanda Show" Timmy Hill John Seymore Rich Magallanes Steven Kellams Eduardo Asocta Alan Smart June Tedesco Macy's West, inc. John Powell Todd White Monette Holderer |- |'"Shanghaied" Special Thanks' |Tollin/Robbins Productions Margie Cohn Albie Hecht Kevin Kay Sal Maniaci |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries Melissa Clark |- |'Special Thanks to' |SpongeBob SquarePants The Krusty Krab, Inc. |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001, 2003 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 2 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants The Complete Second Seasond DVD credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants The Complete Second Season Disc 2 DVD credits